shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The 7th Heir: Chapter 3
The Eldest Brother Argo and Naomi have landed in a hallway as a stranger appeared before them. Man: I come in peace! Argo looked over at Naomi as the two got up and dusted their clothes off. Argo and Naomi: OK Man: That fast!? The three began walking the halls together. Man: I stumbled upon a room with a chest, but there was a note saying only the 7th son of Ecstasy could pick it up, so i decided to look for one of his sons. Argo scratched his chin. Argo: Yea I don't trust this guy. Naomi hit Argo on the head. Naomi: You didn't even try to whisper! The guy is literally 2 feet away from us! Man: I just want to get out of here alive, I've seen some crazy things in here. The man kept looking behind him, like he had the feeling of being watched. This caught Argo's attention. Argo: What is your name? Man: *chuckle* Ah, its Juno. And yours? Argo: No response. The man sulked as he was ignored. Argo looked around at the weird paintings on the walls of various half human half animal humanoids. Argo: My goodness! What was the old man into! Naomi: No Argo, that's just a style of painting. Juno: W...Were here. The three were at the end of the hall. In front of them was a metal door. Argo stepped up and pushed it open. It was a large office. Argo: Where's the chest? Juno didn't respond. There was a desk at the far end of the office, with a chair. The chair slowly turned around, and the person sitting in it shook Argo to his very core. Dalenora: Hey little bro. Play in a new tab or window. Argo squeezed his fists. Naomi knew that they had been set up as soon as she saw Argo's reaction. She looked over at Juno, who looked like he felt sorry for them. Argo: Juno, whats the meaning of this! I thought you were cool! Naomi shook her head. Dalenora got out of the chair he was sitting in. Dalenora: Good job Juno. As promised, I'll hold my end of the deal. I'll help you escape. Juno looked so relieved. He sighed and began to walk towards Dalenora. Argo was furious. Dalenora smirked. He punched at Juno, sending a compressed wave of air at him, and forcing him back into the wall. Juno coughed up blood. Dalenora: *chuckle* I'll help you escape your pitiful life, that is! Juno was knocked unconscious, most likely dead since he was just a normal civilian. His body fell to the floor. Naomi gasped. She covered her open mouth with her hand. Argo squeezed his fists and stared intensely at Dalenora. Argo: What do you want Dalenora. Dalenora: Haven't you ever heard that you should treat your elders with respect, Argo? Argo: Hey, screw you Dalenora. You're a prick. Naomi was still shocked at what had happened to Juno. Unlike the other two in the room, she wasn't used to seeing life taken so casually. Dalenora: Hey, come on now, Is that any way to talk to the man who get your chest for you? Dalenora pulled out two chests. Argo assumed one was for him, and the other was for Dalenora. Argo scoffed. Argo: I don't believe it. Why would a jerk like you do something nice. Dalenora ignored Argo's comment and stared at Naomi. Play in another tab or window. Dalenora: And who are you? Naomi: I have no obligation to answer that. Dalenora scoffed. Argo: Give me my chest, Dalenora. Dalenora: And why would I do that? I am the eldest brother, its only fit that I would be the one to get the heirloom. Besides- Dalenora appeared in front of Argo with immense speed. He slammed Argo's head into the wall behind him. Dalenora: Why would a pathetic waste of space like you ever deserve the heirloom. You're not even related to any of us by blood. Naomi was shocked once more. Dalenora had attacked Argo with such ease, when earlier, Argo dealt with the seekers so effortlessly. Argo flicked his finger, sending a floating head at Dalenora. Of course, Dalenora effortlessly dodged it. Naomi: ''Rankyaku!'' Naomi kicked a wave of compressed air at Dalenora, defending Argo. Dalenora jumped back and smirked. Dalenora: You wanna fight too, woman? Argo was filled with so much anger, he couldn't control it. He lifted his arms, and his heads followed. They surrounded Argo's arms and coated it, like a gauntlet. Argo: ''Headless Joust.'' Argo swiftly lunged at Delanora, in an instant he was in front of him. He punched Dalenora, sending him flying across the room. Dalenora managed to not be swept off of his feet. He took the attack like it was nothing. Dalenora hysterically laughed like a mad man. Naomi ran up to Dalenora. Naomi: ''Shigan!'' Dalenora pushed her head down and effortlessly jumped over her. He then proceeded to run towards Argo. Argo jumped to the left, attempting to dodge Dalenora's incoming kick, but Dalenora appeared behind Argo suddenly, and kicked him to the ground. Dalenora: My my, just how weak can you get!? A head bit the back of Argo's shirt, and lifted him up. Dalenora: Oh? *chuckle* well if you're gonna use your devil fruit so much, I might as well go all out. Dalenora threw a lightning quick punch at Argo. Argo vanished from Dalenora's vision, surprising both Dalenora and Naomi. Argo: ''Headless mortar!'' Dalenora confidently dodged the head that flew at him by lunging forward. Argo smirked. Argo: ''Headless anvil!'' Argo had guessed Dalenora would lunge forward. He had an anvil, made of his heads, above in the air, waiting for Dalenora this entire time. The anvil fell down and onto Dalenora's head. This was the first major attack Argo had landed on Dalenora. Naomi wasn't going to miss this chance. Naomi: ''Soru!'' She appeared in front of the stunned Dalenora. Naomi: ''Shigan!'' Her attack landed right in Dalenora's chest. Two attacks had landed on Dalenora, one after another. Dalenora let out a roar of anger. Dalenora: You think a few lucky hits will phase me? '' Suddenly, Dalenora was behind Argo. The pain of his punch flooded Argo's body. Argo flew across the room, into Nami, and they to crashed into the walls of the office. Dalenora once again appeared above the two. He kicked Argo, who was on top of Naomi. The two both felt the kick. Argo jumped up and punched Dalenora, with one of the heads in front of his fists to increase the power of the punch. The punch landed, but Dalenora recovered almost instantly and Punched Argo, sending him crashing into the desk.'' Dalenora: You're next. He looked at Naomi. Dalenora lifted his leg high in the air, then sent it rushing downward towards Naomi, who was still lying on the floor. Argo appeared in front of Naomi with the incredible speed the head that was biting the back of his shirt provided him. Argo: ''Headless mini-gun'' Play in another tab. The floating heads that circled Argo spun like the clip of a mini gun, and shot heads at Dalenora like bullets. Each and every head landed on Dalenora. He coughed up blood. Argo grabbed Naomi and jumped away from Dalenora. Argo: *wheeze* *wheeze* Naomi stood up on her own. Naomi: He's defiantly strong. Argo: We can take him. Naomi nodded then looked angrily at Dalenora. Naomi: ''Soru!'' She appeared at the far left of the room. Naomi: ''Rankyaku!'' She swung her leg like last time, and a wave of compressed air flew towards Dalenora. He jumped to the right and dodged the wave, but not without his arm getting cut by it. He looked at the blood that flowed from his shoulder. Dalenora: One-Thousand pound dragon! He sent a punch, followed by a wave of red compressed air in the shape of a dragon flying towards Naomi. It struck her and carried her in a circular motion around the room. She was knocked into Argo. The two fell to the floor. Dalenora began laughing hysterically again. Dalenora: Face it Argo. You and this girl can't beat me. Just give up. You've always been a loser. Argo: Shut up! Dalenora: *chuckle* The only reason Ecstasy saved you from your slave master was so you could be our punching bag! Dalenora laughed. Argo squeezed his fist. Images of his slave years flashed in front of his eyes. All the horrible things he was made to do. All the memories he pushed in the back of his mind, they resurfaced with that comment. Argo: Shut up!!! Dalenora: No wonder your real father abandoned you to die. You are a good for nothing lowlife- Naomi appeared in front of Dalenora Naomi: Shut up! Play in another tab. She jabbed his throat with her fingers using Shigan. Dalenora's eyes lit up wide. He coughed up a lot of blood this time. The attack completely got him off guard. Dalenora mustered up all of his strength and grabbed Naomi by the neck. He was squeezing it as hard as he could. Argo: Naomi! Headless mini-gun! The heads all missed Dalenora. Argo: No! I wont let another friend die! Images of him as a child watching his brothers mercilessly beat a little girl flashed in Argo's head. The room they were in began to rumble. Dalenora dropped Naomi. She reached for her neck and rubbed it as she coughed. Argo and Dalenora both looked around. Then, the walls busted in. Tons of seekers flooded the room. They were all surrounded with nowhere to run. To Be Continued Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Stories